TLOU Mini-Siries Part-1 : The Cabin in the Woods
by Carl Solo
Summary: This is a new story: Ellie and Joel go out of Jackson on a mission, they're going to travel to California, looking for a new technician for the dam, after Houser dies in a raid to the dam. But the journey, that Joel and Ellie are going to make, is going to take them to a new view of their future. Joel/Ellie as a couple Checks the A/N: inside the first chapter
1. The Beginning of a hard Journey

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

 **Warning:** This story is rated M for 2 chapter that included some smutty scene, the rest of the story is just T. Now this little Fiction story includes: age difference relationship romance,a little strong language, and some smutty scene. If you don't like these themes, this story is not for you, thanks.

 **A/N:** Hi I just want to LYK that this short story don't have anything to do with (learning how to swim and love) is a complete different one. Is just a small one that is going to be divided in 7 small chapters that I write, to kill some time. This suppose to be a one-shot, but after I start it I just go on, LOL. All review are appreciated, I just want to know you opinion on the story, so left a comment if you want, even if is a short one thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The beginning of a hard Journey**

 ***Prologue***

After the apocalyptic events in the year 2013, caused by a fungal-based, brain-altering pandemic which spread and infected over 60% of the world's population, the world has gone into a state of of panic and disorganization, as officials try to fix and keep the situation under control. When the World Health Organization's attempts to procure a vaccine fail, the United States government does away with the bureaucrats in power and the establishment of civilian government. The country is turned into a police state under the control of homeland security and the military, and cities across the nation are placed under martial law one by one. Survivors of the pandemic are assigned to designated quarantine zones that are supposed to separate them from the infected and keep them safe.

After the virus was responsible for almost all the destruction of the human civilization, and the annihilation The government and the emergency agency try to fight the virus known as 'Cordyceps, a Brain Infection condition', and try to find a cure when they can't solve the problem. The last of the government in charge creates a private company so they can act on the situation, find a cure for the virus, and make things better for the people.

Fedra, the new agency that was created to fight the virus, doesn't make any difference as the chaos spreads across the country. After the failure in finding a cure for the virus, Fedra and the military start to fight the infected and try to keep the control. After years of fighting, Fedra starts to create safe zones named QZ in some of the states. They put the military in charge and in control of the new QZ; that way, they can protect more people, but in time, not many of them survive.

In the twenty years that have passed, as a result of the military control of the QZ, a paramilitary group calling themselves the Fireflies is established, with their main goal being the restoration of lawful government in the United States, as well as finding and producing a vaccine for the Cordyceps Brain Infection. The Fireflies attack the military on occasion and encourage uprisings.  
Now all the people left who are not infected by the virus, that are out in the open or in a QZ, are still fighting for survival in this broken future, and try to have some kind of life in this new world.

When the pandemic started, Joel Miller lost his daughter on the first night. After that, he and his brother Tommy started their journey to survive. After some years passed, seeing all the horror that this world can create, Tommy decided to join the Fireflies in the fight against the military and their regimen. Joel continued his life of surviving until he found a woman named Tess. They became partners and started a business in smuggling things (or persons) out and in from the QZ.  
After a few years, they got into the Boston QZ and started their business there, until one day they found a job that changed their lives forever. They made a deal with the Firefly leader to smuggle a teen girl out of the Boston QZ to the capital of the city, where they were going to give the girl to a Firefly group hidden there... but when they arrived, some of the Fireflies were killed, and the rest, gone. Tess was infected during the trip, and after they discovered that the girl was infected and she was immune to the virus, Tess made Joel promise her to take the girl to the Fireflies so they can find a cure. Joel took Ellie to a town named Lincoln, where he knew someone who could help them get a car. After they got the car on the road, he informed the girl that the only way to find the Fireflies was to talk to his brother, because at one time, he was one of them.

During the trip, they found some other people - the 2 brothers were looking for the Fireflies too. When one of brothers got infected, his brother had to kill him, and then he killed himself. Several months passed after that when Joel and Ellie found a dam. When they tried to cross, they discovered that some people were there. When they were questioned by the men on guard, Joel found that his brother was there. His brother told him where he can find the Fireflies, and after that, he and Ellie went to a university in Colorado. When they arrived there, they discovered that the Fireflies were already gone, and Joel was injured when a group of hunters attacked them.

During the winter, Ellie was captured by a group of cannibals while Joel was recovering from his injury. After Ellie killed the leader of the group, and Ellie and Joel got out of there, they finally arrived at a hospital in Salt Lake City where the Fireflies had their new base. As Joel rescued Ellie from almost drowning, they were found by the Fireflies and got taken to the hospital. When Joel woke up, he found that Marlene, the leader of the Fireflies and the one who hired him and Tess to take the girl to the Fireflies, was there. She told him that the only way to find a cure was to remove the fungus from Ellie's brain, and for that, she was going to die. As Joel had bonded with the girl during the trip, and because of the loss of his daughter a little more than 20 years ago, he decided to save the girl and kill the Fireflies. After that, he stole a car and decided to take Ellie back to Jackson, where his brother lived with his wife and other survivors.

When they arrived in Jackson, Joel decided not to tell Ellie the truth about what happened in the hospital, and his brother received them in the town with open arms. Joel talked to his brother about what happened when they found the Fireflies, and the reason he did it. He made sure his brother wouldn't tell Ellie anything for the time being, because he didn't want to lose Ellie, and he wanted her to have a better life. After a few months of living in Jackson in a house that Maria and his brother gave them, they start to help out in the town the best they could. Ellie started to help Maria with some of her things and Joel started to work with the construction team, and to take some turns on the wall too, when he had the time. After a year of being together in Jackson, Ellie continued questioning Joel on what happened in Salt Lake City, so one day, Joel decided to tell Ellie the truth. Of course, she got mad at him, and for a few months, she didn't want to see him, but after a talk with Tommy, Maria, and the town doctor, she was convinced that what the Fireflies were going to do with her wasn't going to help find a cure, so she decided to forgive him. After that, she went back to the house and started to live with Joel again. They continued with the work in the town, and Ellie made Joel promise not to lie to her again. After a few more years, they made some friends... well, Ellie more than Joel, but he liked to help his brother with the town. Even though they had their differences, they worked together. In time, Ellie and Joel started to have some kind of happy and normal life in the new town of Jackson County.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Forest

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

 **A/N:** Hi because the first chapter is just a introduction for the story, I'm going to post the this one today. The others one are going to be post 2 time for week, after this week, every Monday and Thursday until the final chapter is post, and thanks for read the story hope you liked.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Forest**

 ***Present day, somewhere in the US***

Ellie and Joel have been living in Jackson for the last 5 years. They live together in a house that Tommy and Maria gave them. The relationship between the two of them is a little complicated; at first, during the journey to find the Fireflies, Joel thought of Ellie as a replacement for his lost daughter. But after the trip ended and he brought her back to Jackson, all of that changed, not just for Joel but for Ellie, too. After a few years, Ellie stops seeing Joel as a father figure and starts seeing him as something else. Joel tries to keep things simple, but fails as he himself starts to have new feelings for her.

When Ellie turns 19, things start to get more complicated as both of them realize that they love each other, and start to act on that. Ellie becomes more sexy as her body grows more and becomes more like a woman now; Joel tries to resist that but can't. After they share their first kiss, everything changes. Joel and Ellie start to act more on the passionate love they have for each other, and after a few months, they start to sleep in the same bed and have sex. As they know the age difference is going to be a problem, they try to make sure that nobody finds out about their relationship, especially Tommy and Maria.

Ellie is now 20. Her birthday was in May, about 5 months ago. They celebrate that in Tommy's house with a barbecue party, with family and some friends. Joel and Ellie celebrate that in their house later after the party ends. A few months after the party, some hunters get into the dam and kill some of the men there, including Houser, the dam's chief of engineering. So as the dam starts to have some problems, they start to search for another person that can work at the dam to keep her running. Joel told Tommy and Maria that he knows a man that worked at the Hoover dam before the virus fucked up the world. He convinces Tommy to let him go and search for this man. After a few days, Tommy and Maria send Joel and Ellie on a mission to find this man and convince him to come to Jackson, so they depart a few days after that.

( 2 weeks later)

It's a cloudy day in the old state of Idaho. It's now the end of October, and the fall in the country started a few weeks ago. Now it's raining more and the people can feel the cold breeze in the upper States. But some people can still enjoy the beauty of the forest and mountains, outside of the main roads or any broken city… if they don't encounter some infected or hunters. Deep in the forest of Idaho, Ellie and Joel are riding their horses as they try to cross the state to get to California. They are on a mission, but on the way, they at least try to enjoy the moment and the beauty, as some of the untouched country is still the same... like the old times, before the infection. After several hours, they stop to rest; they found a little river so Joel decided to stop to get some rest and let the horses rest, too.

"I still don't believe how you convinced Tommy and Maria to let us go on this mission alone. So how did you do that?" asks Ellie, leading her horse to drink from the river.

"Well… it was Maria actually that convinced him. I told her that as winter is going to hit there soon that they should start to make preparations for it. So she told Tommy that it would be good if we went alone on this mission, so they don't need to send more people out here," Joel starts to explain as soon as he gets close to Ellie.

"I'm still not convinced that's why he let us come, just the two of us. I know how protective and worried he gets when he has to send people outside of the town," says Ellie, getting close to the water to drink herself.

"Yeah, I know, but I told him that this guy only trusts me, so it'd be better if I came alone... and since I knew that you wouldn't let me come by myself, I suggested that you come, too."

"Ohhhh! That was nice of you. Of course if you tried to do this by yourself, I would have to kill you if you didn't take me with you," says Ellie. After that, she stands up and leans close to punch Joel in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt, you need to stop doing that - I'm not so young anymore, you know," Joel says as he rubs his arm where he got punched.

"Ha, ha, what are you now… umm 54? You weren't much younger when we met, if I remember, and you could kill a hunter or an infected with your bare hands - and besides, I don't remember you complaining when we're in bed and you want to do it rough," Ellie says, winking and smiling at him.

"Yeah… and now that I think about that, you enjoyed that too much, kiddo. Like I said, I'm not young anymore, so you need to start to go easy on me," Joel says, smiling back at her.

"Kiddo?... really, Joel? I'm 20 now, I'm not a kid anymore, so I think that it's time for you to find another nickname for me," says Ellie, getting close to the shore of the river.

"Oh, well, I thought you liked that one, but if you don't, well, maybe I can call you... Umm, baby girl again? Or pain in the ass - that's more like you sometimes… or maybe-" Joel is interrupted by another punch in the arm.

"You`re an ass - it's going to be better for you if you stop right now," says Ellie, looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I reckon so, I don't want to be close to a mad Ellie, but you know that you like me like that," Joel says, winking at her.

"I'm always going to love you the way you are," says Ellie, putting her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. "Do you think that Maria and Tommy know?"

"What do you mean?" asks Joel.

"About us… do you think they know?" asks Ellie again, looking at the river.

"I don't think so. Believe me, if my brother or Maria knew, I'd be dead by now. Do you think that Maria is going to be cool with the fact that I've been fuking you for the past year?" Joel says, trying to make a little fun of the situation.

"I don't know what Maria or Tommy are going to do when they find out, but we need to do something. We've been lucky so far. But we can't keep this up forever. They're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know, kiddo, but it's better to cross that bridge when we come to it… for now, let's concentrate on our mission, okay?" Joel says as he kisses her on the head.

"Okay, so how do you know this guy and where to find him?" Ellie asks, stepping away from Joel and moving to where the horses are.

"Well, Tess and I did some business with him when he lived in the QZ in Phoenix, Arizona. Before the outbreak, he worked at the Hoover Dam, in the same state. He was an engineer there. After the QZ in Phoenix fell, he moved out of state and went to Oregon to find some family of his in a little colony that was close to the ocean. That was last time I heard from him," explains Joel, moving to the horses too.

"And you think that he's going to be there?... How long ago was that?" asks Ellie, looking at Joel doubtfully.

"That was like eight years ago. I think three years before we met in Boston. So I don't know for sure if he's still there, but it's the only trace I have for now."

KA-BOOM!... A sudden sound of thunder is heard in the distance by Ellie and Joel.

"I think it's going to rain soon, and it's getting late, too. We'd better find a place to pass the night, and the rain too," says Ellie, getting up on the horse.

"I agree, there has to be something close to here, a house or a cave that we can use for the night, so let's go," says Joel. After that, he gets on his horse and and starts to guide his horse deeper into the forest and away from the river.

After one hour in the forest, it starts to rain, but not too hard. They stop for a few minutes and put on the raincoat, so that way they don't get too wet. They continue for a while until they see a big cabin in the distance. Joel doesn't know how they got so lucky as to find a cabin in the middle of the forest. After Joel tells Ellie about the cabin he sees in the distance, he decides to stop to check if somebody lives there.

So he dismounts the horse and tells Ellie to do the same, then tells Ellie to take the horses and tie them to a tree while he walks close to some bushes. Then he takes out some binoculars to see if he can spot someone in there. More thunder can be heard in the distance, and the rain is starting to fall harder.

"Okay, girl, what do you think?" asks Joel, looking at the cabin with the binoculars that he took out of his backpack.

"Seems to be too quiet, and no light or smoke, so it looks like nobody is in there," says Ellie after she takes the binocular from Joel and takes a look.

"Yeah… it looks like it, but the house looks too clean, and it's still in good condition. So seems like someone lives here, or they left recently," Joel says, trying to look at the surroundings to spot any clues to the situation here.

"So you think that the people who lived here, they got attacked, or just left?" asks Ellie, looking at Joel with curiosity.

"Well, I don't think that someone left this place like that, and if the people that live here were attacked, the bandits or hunters should've cleaned this place out by now. But we need to be sure that no one is in here right now, or close by. If they were attacked by infected, we have to make sure to kill them if there are any left," says Joel while he keeps looking.

"Could it also be a trap?" asks Ellie, looking at Joel.

"Well, that could be, but this rain ain't going to stop for a while, so we need to check that cabin. So the only way to find that out is to get close, and do this very quietly, okay?" Joel says, now looking at Ellie.

"Okay, Joel, I'll get the guns," says Ellie, moving close to the horses.

* * *

 **A/N :** Left review or comment if you like, I always like to hear the opinion of the people on the story, you liked or not thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cabin

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

 **A/N :** I want to thanks the people that is reading and follower this story and the guests that put a comment in this small story too, thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The Cabin**

Ellie goes to the horses and takes their guns out of the pack, along with two little flashlights that they have with the horses, then comes back and gets down beside Joel. It's still raining.

"Here's your shotgun and flashlight. I took the 9mm. So what is the plan?" says Ellie while she gives Joel the gun.

"Okay, it's getting dark, so we can use that. Seems like there's nobody there, but we need to be careful. Whoever lives here could have put some traps in the surroundings of the house, so we need to watch for that," says Joel to Ellie, but still looking at the cabin.

"Okay, got it, watch out for traps... sooo we're going to do this like always?" says Ellie, putting a hand on Joel's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're going around the back and checking if this old cabin has a back door. I'm going to the front. If you see or hear anything, just let me know, okay, and don't take any unnecessary risks. I don't want you to repeat the same thing you did last time, okay?" says Joel, now looking at Ellie.

"Oh, C`mon… that wasn't my fault - those infected were going to bite you. What did you want me to do, ummm let it happen?" says Ellie with a little smile.

"No, but you don't need to let them bite you, either."

"Well, it was better than letting them bite you!... Joel, I'm immune, remember."

"Yeah, but you're not immortal. You can still get killed, Ellie, so let's do this the right way, okay, kiddo?" says Joel with a concerned face.

"Yes, Daddy!... I'll be careful this time," says Ellie sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go before this fucking rain gets worse and we freeze to death," says Joel, standing up and preparing his gun.

As soon as Ellie gets up too, she makes Joel turn around to give him a kiss on the mouth. "That's for luck, and be careful, okay?" says Ellie and starts to head out to get to the back of the cabin.

Joel smiles a little as he sees Ellie move to the back of the cabin. "Oh God, I love this woman," he says to himself, and then starts to move to the front of the cabin. The rain is starting to get heavier, so Joel knows that they need to do this quickly and carefully. He starts to check the front of the cabin as he gets close, then he sees some cable with a can on it. He knows this trick, he does this sometimes himself... it's like an alarm for infected. If the infected or an intruder get close to the place, they run into the cable, and the can moves and makes noise, so the person inside the place can hear the noise and know that someone is out there. He moves quietly and gets closer, and now sees some old bear traps in some places; they're supposed to be hidden, but the water from the rain makes them visible now.

After Joel bypasses all the traps that he can see, he gets close to the porch of the cabin and prepares his shotgun. He looks at one of the windows to try to see inside, but the place is dark. He doesn't want to use the flashlight yet, so he walks to the door, then he puts his hand on the knob of the door and checks to see if it's locked. He moves the knob and sees that it's not locked. "Who the fuck leaves a door unlocked?" he says to himself and proceeds to open the door. After he opens the door slowly and enters the cabin, he turns on his flashlight and starts to check his surroundings inside the cabin. The cabin is a little big... looks more like a little house. The cabin has a living room and a kitchen in the back. He sees the stairs that lead to the second floor. He continues checking the living room, but it seems like there hasn't been anyone here for months, if not longer. The furniture in there has some dust on it. When he's about to move towards the kitchen, he hears someone open the back door very hard.

"Ellie, is that you?" asks Joel as he points his gun in the direction of the kitchen and waits for the intruder to speak.

"Yes, Joel, it's me, so don't do something stupid… like shoot me, okay?" Ellie says as soon as she starts to walk out from the kitchen.

"Shit! Ellie, be more careful next time, okay? I almost shot you," says Joel, lowering his weapon.

"Don't blame me - you said enter through the back door," says Ellie, getting close to Joel.

"All right… all right, seems like nobody's been here in a while, but we need to be sure," says Joel.

"Okay, there's a door inside the kitchen… you want me to check that?" asks Ellie, pointing to the kitchen.

"No, there's a staircase in the living room. I think the bedrooms are up there, so go and check those. I'll go in the kitchen and check that door... I guess that has to be a basement," says Joel, passing Ellie and entering the kitchen.

"Okay, Joel, if you find anything just let me know," says Ellie, moving to the front of the cabin.

"Yeah, just be careful. Even though I didn't hear anything, there could be infected up there."

"Joel, don't worry, I'm going to be okay, I know what I'm doing. _"Shit! I hate when he starts to treat me like a little child,_ says Ellie to herself and starts to walk up the stairs.

Joel enters the kitchen and sees the door. It's not locked so he points the gun at the door and opens it. The basement is dark and no sound can be heard, so he proceeds to go down the stairs with his gun in one hand and the flashlight in the other. When he gets close to the bottom of the stairs, he starts to detect a bad smell, so he proceeds to look for the source of that.

Upstairs, Ellie sees two rooms, one small one and the other bigger, so she enters the big one. In there, she sees that it's the bedroom with some furniture and a big bed. lt seems to be a little dusty, so nobody's been here in awhile. After a few minutes, she finishes checking the room and goes to the other one, and when she enters it, she sees that it's the bathroom, but what she finds there surprises her.

After a few minutes in the basement, Joel finds the source of the bad small. When he sees a body of a man in a stage of decomposition, sitting at a small desk. Joel lowers his weapon and tries to hold his breath to get close to the body. When he does, he sees a gun in the man`s hand and some dried blood all over the desk. "Seems like shit didn't go well for this man," Joel says in a lower voice.

"JOEL!... I'm finished up there, there's nobody in here. Did you find something down there?... Shit, what is that smell?" asks Ellie in front of the basement door.

"Yes! I think I found the owner of the cabin, but don't come down. I'm coming up, okay?" says Joel, moving back to the stairs.

"Oh, did you kill him?" asks Ellie as soon as Joel comes out of the basement.

"Of course not, he was dead… and from the bad smell, I think he's been dead for at least a month. Did you find anyone upstairs?" Joel asks while he closes the basement door to prevent the smell from spreading throughout the cabin.

"No, it's… he's the only one you found down there, it looks like there's nobody else here. Upstairs is just two rooms, one is a bedroom and the other is a bathroom."

"Great, okay, seems like we have to spend the night here. The rain is getting worse, so we'll stay here until that passes. I found some wood close to the chimney, so go and start the fire while I get the horses and bring them close to the cabin," says Joel, moving to the living room.

"No, you start the fire, I'll get the horses and our things. There's a little shed behind the cabin. I can put the horses there,so they don't have to stay in the rain," says Ellie.

"I should go, you stay here, okay?" says Joel, moving to the front door, and then he gets stopped by Ellie.

"Joel, I can do that, okay? I'll be fine… you need to trust me more, okay?" And with that, Ellie gives Joel a passionate kiss and grabs his ass, then moves away from Joel and leaves the cabin to get the horses.

"Shit!... that girl is going to kill me someday."


	4. Chapter 4 : A good bubble bath

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

 **A/N:** This chapter have some smutty on it, I`m not good on this but I hope is okay. If you not like to read thing like this don`t read this chapter you are been warning, for the one that is reading this story thanks and leave a comment if you like.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : A good bubble bath**

(One hour later)

After Ellie leaves the house to get the horses behind the cabin, Joel starts the fire in the chimney to get the cabin warm. He goes back to the basement and finds some lamps and some other useful things that he brings back up. When Ellie comes back, he takes the backpack and tells Ellie that they need to get out of their wet clothes and put on something dry. Ellie goes upstairs and finds a shirt and pants that Joel can use, and she changes into another long shirt, then comes back down to bring Joel the clothes.

When Joel goes to change, Ellie searches the kitchen and finds some cans of food that are edible, then puts that in a stew pot that she finds there and puts it in the fire to cook it. After that, she finds a paper on a table that has some blood stains on it. Ellie picks up the paper and sees that it looks like a suicide note. _"This must be from the owner of the house that Joel said he found dead in the basement,"_ she says to herself. Then she moves close to the chimney, sits in front of the fire, and starts to read it.

(Owner note)

 _To anyone that finds this letter,_

 _My name is Oscar and I'm the owner of this cabin, if you found this place and found my body in the basement. I just want to let you know that you can keep the cabin it's yours to live in if you want to, I'm going to be dead so I don't have any use for that now. The cabin is in good condition, well it is when I write this note. I don't know how much time is going to pass before someone finds this place. There's some food that you can use, wood for the fire, and some other things in the basement and the shed outside, I have two horses but as I'm not going to be around I let them go. The only thing I ask in return for the cabin is that you bury me beside my wife behind the cabin. So I hope you enjoy this place as much I did, before my wife died and it all went to shit, good luck and thank you._

 _Oscar Morrison.  
_

Ellie finishes reading the letter when she hears Joel getting down the stairs and going to sit beside her in front of the fire.

"Hey! What is that?" asks Joel as soon as he sits beside her.

"It's a letter that I found on that table," answers Ellie, pointing to the table.

"Oh, you found that... I was going to throw it into the fire," says Joel, trying to take the note from Ellie, but she holds the paper back.

"Hey, you can't do that, did you read it?" says Ellie, a little mad.

"Yes I did, so what? We ain't going to be here long so that don't apply to us," says Joel, looking at the fire now.

"That doesn't matter - even if we're not going to stay here for long, we have to return the note back to the body. That way if someone comes here and finds the body, they can read the note and keep the cabin," says Ellie.

"Well, do whatever you like, we're just going to be here until the rain stops," says Joel, looking at Ellie now.

"Fine! I'm going to put it back later… hey, did you enter the bathroom and see what I found there?" asks Elle with a smile.

"You mean the bathtub?" asks Joel.

"Yeah, that's incredible - it's in good shape, and I found a bottle of bath soap that we can use," says Ellie with a big smile on her face

"You want to use that?"

"Yes, I found some buckets and put them outside... filled them with water, too. So after we eat, I can boil some of the water and make a nice bubble bath. What do you think?" asks Ellie, standing up to get the food out of the fire.

"Well that doesn't sound bad… we can use a little hot water before we go to bed," says Joel, standing up to help Ellie with the food.

After they eat, Joel goes back to the basement to get some things he can use in the cabin, like candles, some bottles of water, and a bottle of whiskey that he found down there. Ellie tells Joel to clean the bathtub a little and add some of the water so she can boil the rest. After Ellie finishes preparing the bubble bath, she tells Joel to go first while she does other things. Joel takes the bottle of whiskey and goes to the bathroom. He closes the door as soon as he enters and starts to get out of his clothes. When he finishes, he enters the bathtub; the water is a little hot, but he can take it. He sets the whiskey on the side of the bathtub.

"Wow... this feels great," says Joel as soon as he sinks down into the bathtub, then he takes a drink of the whiskey, lays his head back, and closes his eyes.

After 15 minutes, the door of the bathroom is opened and closed. Joel opens his eyes and sees Ellie standing in front of the bathtub. "Hey!... What are you doing here? You said I could go first," says Joel when he sees Ellie getting close to the tub.

"Well… it's cold, and I don't want to wait to get more hot water, so I decided that we can share the bathtub… oh, still a little hot - cool," says Ellie as she gets close and touches the water.

"I don't think that the two of us can fit in here, but if you're in a hurry, I can get out," says Joel, trying to stand up so he can get out of the tub.

"You don't need to get out, Joel, we can fit there perfectly. I'm not that big, you know," says Ellie, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" asks Joel while watching Ellie take her shirt off and drop it on the floor.

"What!... It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, and you don't think that I'm going to get in there with this, do you?... so just move a little so I can get in," says Ellie, moving close and starting to enter the tub.

"You… you planned this, didn't you?" says Joel, looking at Ellie sitting down in the tub in front of him.

"What!... Me? You think I would plan something like this?" says Ellie, smiling.

"Yes… I thought that as soon as you suggested the bubble bath," says Joel, taking the bottle of whiskey from the floor and putting it in his mouth.

"Wow… where'd you get that?" asks Ellie curiously.

"I found it in the basement," answers Joel, taking another drink.

"Wow… cool… gimme… gimme!" Ellie starts to say while trying to take the bottle out of Joel's hand.

"I don't think so, kiddo, I'm not giving you any alcohol. The last time you drank some, you got wasted very fast and started to do weird things."

"Well, I'm weird, so that is perfectly normal, and besides, who cares? We're alone here this time," says Ellie while she keeps fighting with Joel for the bottle.

"Fine, take it, but don't drink too much. I don't want to deal with the drunken part, okay?" says Joel, letting her take the bottle.

"Jesus… Joel, you are such a wuss, nothing is going to happen from just some sips of this… motherfucker!... this stuff is strong…arrhhh," says Ellie after she takes a drink.

"Gimme that!... now who is the wuss?" Joel teases, taking the bottle out of Ellie's hands.

"Ohhhh… Joel, this is great, I've never had a bubble bath before. Maria told me once how much she did that before the virus. Back in Boston we just had showers, and in Jackson we have showers too, so I never have the chance," says Ellie, getting herself all relaxed.

"Well, I hope you enjoy this now… it could be the only chance you're going to get," says Joel, taking another drink.

For a while, Joel and Ellie are in the tub, just talking, laughing and drinking, until Ellie starts to get hot, and it's not from the slightly hot water. So she takes the last sip from the whiskey, puts the bottle on the floor, and starts to get closer to Joel.

"Do you know what else I've never done? -have sex in a bathtub…" says Ellie in a sexy way while rubbing her hand on Joel's chest.

"Fuck, Ellie!... now you see why I don`t let you drink," says Joel without moving from his position.

"Oh… C'mon, this could be the only time that we can do this, and besides, we haven't done anything since we left Jackson 2 weeks ago," says Ellie while she starts to kiss Joel in several places. She starts to kiss him on the chest, then moves to his neck. After that, she starts to suck his ear, and after a few sucks, she gives him a little bite.

"Fuck, Ellie, I told you no biting," says Joel, grabbing Ellie and pushing her gently away.

"It's okay, Joel, it's not like I'm going to infect you… You know that I can't do that - even the doctor in town says so."

"I know that, I just don't like it, especially when you're drunk," says Joel, looking at her.

"I'm not drunk!... and you're ruining the mood… Joel, I love you and I just need you right now. This is like a one-time opportunity… please, and I can feel between your legs you want this too," says Ellie, now grabbing Joel's dick and starting to stroke him a little.

"Ahhhh… Fuck… girl, you are going to kill me… Ahhhhh...shit!" Joel puts his head back and closes his eyes, then starts moaning while Ellie continues to pleasure him.

After a few minutes, Joel grabs Ellie, draws her closer to him, and starts to kiss her on the mouth. Then he moves to her neck and starts to suck hard in that area. He moves one of his hands and grabs one of Ellie's breasts and starts to suck it. Now Ellie is the one starting to moan. After a few more minutes, Ellie grabs Joel's head and draws him closer to her, using that as support to get herself in better position. She shifts herself now to sit in Joel's lap and take position on top of his dick. When she feels the head in her entrance, she starts to lower herself down. She makes a gasp of pleasure as soon as she feels Joel's hard dick enter her. When she feels that he's completely inside her, Ellie starts to move slowly. Joel lifts his head up, goes to her mouth, and starts to kiss her passionately, both moaning now in each other's mouth, while the water starts to slosh out of the tub from the movement.

They continue like that for a while and after 10 minutes, Ellie feels like her climax is close, and starts to move faster.

"Ohhh… fuck… Joel, do it harder… I'm going to come soon… ahhhhh… god!..." says Ellie, almost screaming from pure pleasure.

"Shit, Ellie… Ahhhh… I'm going to come too, so as soon as you do, you need to get off me, okay?" says Joel, now moving faster and grabbing Ellie by her ponytail a little harder.

"Yesss… Joel… harder… Ohhhh.. My god!... Joel... I`m coming… Ahhhhhhh JOELLL!" she screams aloud when she comes.

"Ohhh… fuck, Ellie, I'm coming too, now get off… Ellieeee!" Joel yells while he tries to push Ellie off, but it's too late, and as soon as he scream Ellie`s name, he comes inside her.

Both bodies are close together, trying to get some air, panting, Ellie on top of Joel while he's still inside of her. "Shit! Ellie, I'm not supposed to unload myself inside of you - the last thing we need is for you to get pregnant," says Joel, trying to get some air, putting a hand on his face.

"It's okay, Joel, you don't need to worry about that. I had my period a few days before we left Jackson. So there's no way you can get me pregnant, okay?" says Ellie while she starts to pull out of Joel and sit back in the tub.

"Fuck… it's a shame that you drank the rest of the whiskey… because right now, I need a big drink."

"Well, you'd better get some rest, because this isn't going to be the last time we're going to do this. Shit, this was so great that my heart wanted to bust out of my chest - this is the best fuck that we've had in months," says Ellie, looking at Joel.

"I don't think that we're going to do that for a while, you almost drained… But fuck, that was good."

"Joel?… I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5 : The Journal

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : The Journal**

After Ellie and Joel finish in the bathtub, they go downstairs and get in front of the chimney, where they make love again and do other things for another 2 hours. When they finish, Ellie and Joel go upstairs and call it a night. They enter the bedroom on the second floor and go to sleep. Outside, it's still raining, so the night is a little cold; they snuggle together in the bed until the both of them fall asleep.

(Next morning)

Ellie wakes up in the morning, opens her eyes, and notices that Joel isn't there. She quickly starts to get up from the bed and sees that she's naked. "Okayyyy… so last night wasn't a dream… but where is Joel, and why does my head hurt so much?" says Ellie as she looks around and sees clothes in the room.

Ellie open the closet and sees a few clean clothes in there, some for a man and others for a woman. She picks up a long man's shirt and puts it on. She looks around again and sees her backpack on the floor close to the bed, so she picks it up, takes out a pair of underwear, and puts it on. She starts to look around the room now that there's more light than last night, and she sees that almost all the furniture in there is handmade. So she knows that the man who made this cabin was a talented man. Then she sees Joel's watch on a table close to the bed, and moves quickly to take it in her hand. It's 11:00 in the morning; she must have overslept and Joel didn't want to wake her up. She admires the watch: a metal one with a leather belt. She remembers the day she gave it to him... it was a gift for Christmas 2 years ago, purchased in the town store after Joel lost the one he had from Sarah.

He lost that one in a hunting trip that he and a few men went on; they were attacked by some hunters. After the attack, the group took all the things they had and left, leaving one man of the group dead and 2 others injured, including Joel. After that, Joel tried to find the hunters, but never had the chance to find those men again, so she decided to find another one and give it to him. She knew it wasn't the same, but Joel loved it anyway, and he never takes it off (except when he takes a bath).

She puts the watch on the table again, and sees that there's a homemade calendar on the wall. It says 2039, so she knows that it's from this year. Ellie starts to check the calendar and sees that it's on a past month, so she flips the page and puts it on the current month, then she opens her eyes wide when she sees the day they are on. "Shit!... I need to tell Joel what day today is," says Ellie, putting the calendar on the wall again. Looking out the window that points to the back of the cabin, she sees Joel walking toward the little shed in the back where she put the horses last night.

"Okay, what the hell is Joel doing outside - it's still raining… I'd better go down and see what he's doing out there." With that, she leaves the room and heads down the stairs.

When she goes down, Joel is still outside, but she sees that he put some food in the fire. Ellie goes then to the kitchen and opens the back door, but it's still raining so she doesn't go outside; she'll have to wait until he comes back inside. So she closes the door, turns around, and sees the basement door open. _"Okay, since Joel is outside, maybe I can go down there and check if I can find another bottle of whiskey or wine… yeah, wine is maybe better for the occasion, hope that Joel remembers,"_ Ellie tells herself.

When she starts down, she notices that the bad smell is not so strong now. After Ellie gets to the end of the stairs, she sees that the body of the owner of the cabin is not there. "Oh, so this is why Joel is out there - he took the body out, but how's he going to bury him with this rain?" says Ellie, moving now toward the desk; the smell is still there, but isn't strong now.

She starts looking for the wine, but doesn't find any. Then she sees a little book down on the floor close to the desk. She picks it up and sees that it's a little journal.

"Hey, this must belong to the people that lived in this cabin," says Ellie while opening the book and starting to read.

T _his is the story of the Morrison family._

 _First entry:_

 _It's September 22, 2034 I think... I found this place a year ago. It looked like an old abandoned cabin, I think it was deserted before the shit virus destroyed the world, it was all damaged, but it was well hidden, it's hard for somebody to find this place. So my wife and I started to work on the restoration of the cabin, as I'm a carpenter so it's going to be easy for me to fix this, it's going to take time to do it. But we have all the time in the world…._

Ellie stops reading, and turns the page to another one.

 _Entry twenty-three:_

 _It's July 10, 2035, we just passed the 4th of July, we tried to celebrate that, but I think if the people left in this country are still celebrating that... I finished the cabin a few months ago, it took me almost a year to finish it, but we did it, it's a little big for two people but I expect to start a family soon…._

Ellie flipped some pages again.

 _Entry thirty-five:_

 _It's November 22, 2037 now, just 2 days before Thanksgiving without turkey, but we found some chicken on the last hunting trip, so my wife is going to prepare one for that especial dinner. We've been living here for 4 years now, wow the time flies quick, but we are happy here…_

Ellie stops reading when she hears Joel calling her in the kitchen. "I`m down here, Joel, but I'm coming up now," says Ellie, then closes the book and starts climbing up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing down there, girl? It's still smelling bad down there," says Joel when he sees Ellie step out of the basement.

"It's not so bad now, since you got the body out. Did you bury him?" asks Ellie with a curious face.

"No… not yet, at least. It's still raining so it's going to be difficult to do that, but I found some plastic bags, and I wrapped him up with those and took him outside," explains Joel while he takes off the raincoat.

"Oh, that's great. So you're going to bury him later, right?"

"Yeah… later, as soon as it stops raining and… damn, girl, put some pants on, it's cold and you're going to get sick," says Joel, looking at Ellie's legs.

"Oh, it's okay, the fire made the cabin a little hot, so it's not cold in here. Maybe a little upstairs because the fire's not enough to get up there, but it's okay in here."

"Anyway, you should get some pants on, and what are you doing in the basement, anyway?" asks Joel while he walks to the chimney to check the food.

"What! You don't like what you see?" says Ellie after she follows him to the living room.

"Well… I don't mind the view, but… what's that in your hand?" asks Joel, pointing now at Ellie's hand.

"Ohhh... this is a journal book, it belonged to the people that lived here. I started to read some of the pages. Do you want to hear some?" Ellie asks, and opens the book.

"Maybe later. Go and put some shorts on while I finish the lunch, okay?" After that, Ellie goes upstairs to change her clothes, but when she looks in the closet again, she finds something interesting.

After 10 minutes, Ellie comes back down, now wearing a black t-shirt and red shorts. When she enters the kitchen, Joel is finished with the food and puts it on the kitchen table. Then Ellie goes and sits at the table, and the both of them start to eat. They talk and eat for awhile until they're finished with the food, and put the dishes in the sink. After that, they go to the living room and sit on the couch. Joel starts to try to relax a little, but Ellie goes and sits beside him, putting her legs in his lap.

"Did you know that the couple that lived here built this cabin and lived here for six years? They made a life for themselves, and lived very happily..."


	6. Chapter 6 : An especial Dinner

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : An especial Dinner**

They stay on the couch for a few hours, Joel trying to get some rest and Ellie continuing to read the journal book. It's 3:00pm now. Joel tells Ellie that he's going to check the horses and give them some horse food he found in the basement. Ellie goes up and tells Joel that she's going to the basement again to check if she can find more things that they can use. Joel agrees and proceeds to go outside, and Ellie goes downstairs again. "There has to be another bottle down here, and I'm going to find it, because we're going to celebrate tonight," says Ellie to herself after she goes back to the basement.

 _I looked everywhere for like 20 minutes until I finally found what I was looking for. Score! I say to myself after I found a bottle of wine inside of an old box. It's not full, but it still has half of the wine, and it's going to be perfect for the dinner tonight. Yes, I will do a special dinner... there's not much here to do a fancy one, but I know I can do it special. I even found some candles to put on the table... yes, this is going to be a romantic dinner, just like the romantic movies I saw before, in Jackson where it's movie night once a week. Okay, I just got all the things I need, and I'm taking them to the kitchen to start preparing the dinner for tonight._

 _After I got all that out, and put it in the kitchen, I saw that Joel hasn't returned yet. What the hell is he doing? It doesn't take all this time to feed the horses._ _Well, I'd better put some water to boil and get the bathtub prepared, so as soon as Joel gets in, he can go and clean himself until dinner is done. I hope Joel remembers what today is, man… because he's just so bad at things like this. After half an hour, I went to the bathroom and prepared the tub. The only thing it needs is Joel and the hot water. It's still raining - shit! How long is it going to be like this? It's not that I don't like to be stuck in this cabin, it's been great so far, Joel and I together alone having sex and all that. Fuck! Last night was, wow… after the sex in the tub we came down and laid on the floor with just a blanket and the fire, and I can say that, that man sure has a magic tongue and fingers..._

"Ellie, are you upstairs?" Joel yells as soon as he enters the house.

"Yes... I'm in the bathroom. What took you so long outside? You've been gone like almost 2 hours," answers Ellie.

"Oh, sorry about that, but when I went to feed the horses, I found a pump. It seems that the cabin has its own supply of water, but it was a little stuck, so I was trying to fix it."

"Oh, that's great, but I thought that we weren't going to stay here for long."

"Yeah, I know, but it's better for the time being than going outside and filling a bucket - hey, what is all this, in the kitchen?" asks Joel as soon as he notices all the things that Ellie brought from the basement.

"Oh, that… don't touch anything. I'm coming down, okay?" says Ellie, walking down the stairs and going to the kitchen.

"Wow- Joel, you look like shit! Did you even fix the thing?" asks Ellie as soon as she enters the kitchen.

"Well, thank you… that thing was a little rusty, but yes, I fixed it, so now you can clean up all this mess. What is all this, anyway?"

"Dinner- well, it will be, soon," Ellie says with a smile. "Do you know what today is?"

"No!... but I suppose that you are going to tell me" says Joel, looking at Ellie, clueless.

"Man, you are so bad at these things - it's October 31st… do you remember now?"

"Halloween?" says Joel, smiling.

"NO!... well, yes, but that's not what I meant, dummy. Shit, Joel, you can be an ass sometimes."

"For what, for not remembering it's Halloween? I think that the only people in this country that still celebrate that are the people of Jackson?"

"Well, but thanks to that party last year, it's why we are together now, because after that party, it was the first time you kissed me, remember?"

"Holy shit!... that was you? I was so wasted that I don't remember shit… well, I remember kissing a lot of women that night… sooo."

"Are you fucking kidding me, what other fucking women did you kiss that night?" says Ellie, taking a frying pan in her hand and walking directly toward Joel.

"Hey...hey... Slow down, I was just kidding, okay," says Joel, putting his hand up. "Of course I remember, you were upset because that Danny boy and his group tried to make fun of you. Because you were wearing a dress that night, and you asked me to take you home after you broke his nose."

"Yeah, and I cried when we got home, because I wanted to dance with you at that party and I planned that for two weeks; they just ruined that."

"Yeah, but we danced anyway when we got back home. We danced for like an hour without music in the living room," says Joel, trying to remember that night.

"Yeah, and that's where I told you that I love you, and you just looked at me and kissed me,"

"And you want to celebrate that today?" says Joel, getting close to Ellie and kissing her.

"Yes!... I want to celebrate that, and also today it's been a year that we've been together," says Ellie after they break the kiss. "So why don't you go and take a bath? I already prepared that for you, and then go change while I finish the dinner, okay?"

"Well, that sounds nice. What about you? Aren't you going to take a bath and change, too?" says Joel, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I will, I just started the dinner, and when you come down you can handle the rest while I go up and take a bath and change," says Ellie in a sexy voice and kissing him back.

After that, Joel goes to the bathroom, cleans himself up, and changes. Ellie goes and does the same when Joel comes down. They use some of the clothes that were in the closet which, luckily, fit them. When Ellie comes down, Joel already had set the table for the two of them. Joel pulls the chair out so Ellie can sit; after that, Joel takes the wine and pours it in Ellie`s glass, then his own. Then he moves to where the food is and serves the food on their plates. While Joel  
does that, Ellie lights the candle on the table.

After that, Joel goes to sit at the table and they start to eat. Joel and Ellie talk about so many things they've done together for the past 5 years that they've been living in Jackson. They eat the food and drink the wine while they continue talking. After one hour, they finish the dinner; it is about 8:00pm. It's still raining outside, and thunder can be heard in the distance.

"Well... I think it's time for the other part of the celebration," says Ellie, standing up from the table.

"What do you mean 'the other part'?" asks Joel while he looks at Ellie with curiosity.

"It's a surprise, Joel, you'll just have to wait and see."

"What surprise? I don't like your surprises, especially when you drink too much," says Joel, looking at her more seriously now.

"Oh, I think you`re going to like this one, so why don't you clean this up, and then go upstairs, and I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom, to give you the dessert" says Ellie with a lower sexy voice.

"Okay!... I can do that," says Joel while he watches Ellie exit the kitchen and go upstairs.

Oh, _this girl, is going to be the end of me, but is going to be a good one._ Joel tell himself, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Sweet Dessert

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : A Sweet Dessert**

Joel stay on the table for a moment and drinks what's left of the wine, then stands up, puts all the dishes in the sink, and cleans them up. Now that he's fixed the pump in the shed, they have water pumped into the cabin. After Joel finishes, he walks out of the kitchen and goes to the bedroom. When he enters the room, he sees Ellie waiting for him in the bed, just lying down there in a nightgown. He doesn't know how or where she found that, but she looks beautiful and sexy in it. It is a sheer one; even in the dim light of the lamp, he can see that she's not wearing anything under the gown.

 _Fuck! Ellie, why do you do this to me - one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack,_ Joel says to himself while he keep staring at Ellie almost naked body.

"Joel!...Joel!..." Ellie starts to call his name.

"Sorry… What?" say Joel moving his eyes from Ellie body and look at her in the eyes.

"You are staring… do you like the view?" asks Ellie, trying to be sexier in the bed.

"Well… can't say no to that… because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Is that so?... Well then, why are you standing there, not coming over here to take a taste?"

"Well, maybe I like this menu better than the one we had down there," says Joel, laughing a little and jumping to the bed.

Ellie moves quickly and lays down on the bed as Joel goes and lays himself on top of her. He starts to kiss her neck, and suck on it. "You like to tease me, don't you?" says Joel as soon as he breaks the kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, I do… but you like that," Ellie says, looking at him.

"No!... yeah, I do, a little, but this is going to cost you" Joel says as Ellie giggles at him.

"So, what is going to be the price...hum?" Say Ellie smiling at him.

"Well... for start you need to loose this beautiful... sleep thing."

"Okay... but that is hardly a price, that was going out in some point, anyway" Say Ellie smiling.

"Yeah, but now is going to take me, a extra time to start" say Joel, starting to kiss her again in her neck.

"Oh Ellie, you're so beautiful and perfect, in so many ways" say Joel moving the kisses to her ear and start to sucked.

"Ohhh... You are so kind Joel, but I'm far from it. I have scars an- ahhhh" she start moan, while Joel continue with his job.

"Shsss… that don't matter to me, you're more beautiful than you can imagine, and you are perfect to me," says Joel, now kissing her on the mouth gently.

"Thanks… you're not so bad yourself," says Ellie, returning the kiss.

He smiles at her, and she loves when he smiles, because he doesn't do it that frequently. Now it's Ellie that goes to his neck and starts to kiss him, then she moves her hand and starts to unbutton his shirt. Joel sees what she is doing and moves up a little to give her space. After she finishes, he takes off the shirt and tosses it to the floor.

"I think that you need to get out of that, now," says Joel, now moving his hand and starting to take off her nightgown. As Joel finishes, he tosses that to the floor too, and starts to look at her. "Wow, now you look delicious. I could eat you if you want me to."

"Well, you're welcome to do that," Ellie says, gently and sexily.

"Well, your wish is my command, milady." Then Joel proceeds to take one of her breasts and suck her nipple gently. Ellie moves her head back and starts to moan slowly, and man, shit, she loves that. He goes with that for ten minutes, changing from breast to breast, and Ellie just moans in pleasure. After a while, he moves his mouth to her neck again, but this time he takes one of his hands and and puts it between her legs, and starts to rub her entrance. With that, Ellie start to moans louder as she feels warmer and wet now. It's still raining outside, not so hard but still, since they arrived at the cabin. It's still a little cold too, but their bodies together provide enough heat for the night.

With the sounds that Ellie is making, Joel quickly moves his fingers inside of her and starts to move faster. As a result of that, Ellie cries a little as she starts to feel her climax build inside her. Joel goes to kiss her on her mouth and introduce his tongue in, while he continues to pleasure her. After a few moments, he can feel the the wetness in his hand as Ellie cums, and a scream of ecstasy enters Joel`s mouth. Joel breaks the kiss to let Ellie get some air, as her heart is beating like a 100 miles a minute.

"Oh… Gods… Joel, you really... have magic hands… you made me cum... faster... than the last time," says Ellie, trying to get some air.

"Well, I'm glad that you like that, because I ain't finished yet," says Joel, smiling, and then he gets up and move his head between her leg.

"Joel what you doing? I need you inside of me... NOW!... I can`t take more of this." say Ellie, trying to protest.

"Well... I told you, that you were going to pay, remember?"

"Oh, please Joel, I be good next time an- ahhhh..." Ellie make a big moan, when Joel start to suck her, between her leg.

Joel start to suck at first, but then he introduce his tongue inside her. Ellie moan hard a the sensation, so Joel know that he is doing a good job. After a few minutes he take two finger and put them inside of her, and start to move them slow while he still sucking. Ellie archer her back and put fist on her mouth and bite a little, try to contend her moaning.

"Fuck!... Joel please... just finish... I can`t take this... for more long... ahhhh" say Ellie, with every moan she make now.

As Joel see that she can take any more, he decide to finish her torture and move his finger faster and deeper. Ellie start to scream again, so Joel know now that she is close to her climax. A few minutes later, Ellie scream hard when she cum for a second time, then Joel stand up to watch her.

Ellie was panting really fast, so Joel take that time and get out of the bed and start to take his pants out. After he does that, he lays down on top of Ellie and starts to kiss her again. "Oh... Ellie, I love you so much. You are the only person that makes me want to live forever," says Joel, caressing her hair gently.

Ellie was try to take some air, and calm down herself "Well, you'd better, old man, because I'm not going to leave you ever, so now, Joel, I want you… I want you to stop fucking around and make love to me."

"As you wish, my beautiful girl." After giving her another kiss, Joel goes and positions himself between Ellie's legs, and starts to enter her slowly. As Ellie starts to feel him inside of her, she starts to moan and gasp slowly; the only thing that she feels now is love, all the love that Joel can give her. Joel makes love to her until she feels her climax again, and after half an hour, she is screaming in ecstasy.

"Ahhhh… fuck, Joel… I'm close, please do it faster now, I can't take this anymore… oh fuck… Joooeeel," screams Ellie as soon as she feels her orgasm come for third time that night.

"Oh… Fuck, I need to get out now… before I-" Joel is cut off when Ellie grabs him tightly and pulls him closer to her.

"No! Joel, I want all of you inside me this time… okay." With that, she kisses him passionately and lets Joel finish inside her. After that, they both lay on the bed quietly for a few minutes to get some air, then Ellie positions herself close to Joel and puts her head on his chest.

"I read some of the pages of that journal book that the guy that lived here left. Did you know that they lived here alone for more than 6 years. His wife died a few months ago, and the guy you found in the basement killed himself because he can't live without her," says Ellie, passing her hand over Joel's chest.

"Ellie, you don't have to worry about that. What happened to the people that lived here... you don't have to feel guilty or sad for that."

"That's not the point - the point is that I feel the same way. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," says Ellie with a slightly sad expression.

"You`re not going to lose me… at least not for a long time, if I have anything to say about that," says Joel, hugging her tightly now.

"Yeah, but life is short, and we can lose everything in a second, so I think that it's better to enjoy all we have when we have the chance. These people did, even if it was just for 6 years. Some don't even have that," says Ellie, feeling sleepy now.

"We are going to be fine, kiddo, I promise." And with that, Joel kisses her head and snuggles up to her, remaining quiet until Ellie fall asleep.

 _Oh god, what I did right in this life to deserve this girl._ Joel tell to himself, while he fall asleep too.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Question

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog

 **A/N:** I want to thanks all the people that read this story. I know that this was short, but is suppose to be only one-shot and end with 8 chapters. I start to write the story to just make a short one, but as I was writing the story get more longer. I hope that you liked, because this is only the second story I write here. Also I want to thanks all the people that read my story, and the one that left review and comment. to the one that have account here I thanks those already and for the guest I thanks those here. I hope to do more story, in the future, but time will know, thanks all for read it and left a comment if you like.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : The Question**

 ***Next morning***

Ellie wakes up the next day; it's still raining and she feel it's a little cold. She move her arm around and when she doesn't feel Joel in the bed, she turn around and start to look at the room a little nervous. She still feels a little tired, so she decides to stay in bed a little longer. She know that Joel is going to be in the house, waiting for her to wake up. Ellie can hear now the sounds coming from downstairs, so she knows that Joel is already preparing breakfast.

 _Wow... this is the best anniversary that someone can have, I just want to stay here forever. And maybe that can be a good idea, the owner said in the note that the cabin belongs to the one who finds it, when he is gone._ So technically this cabin belongs to her and Joel now, but as much as she likes the idea of Joel and her living together alone in a cabin away from everything, she knows that they have a job to do. Ellie is taken out of her thoughts when she hears Joel speak in the doorway of the room.

"Hey kiddo, you look more beautiful in the morning, did you know that? and be naked is a bonus, for my eyes" says Joel, entering the room and going to lay beside Ellie in the bed.

"Well, I`m glad that you like what you see, and I hope that you enjoy our time together last night. Because it's all you're going to see for a few weeks," says Ellie, looking at Joel, she get worry, when she saw that he just stays there and doesn't say anything. "Joel, are you okay? You look like something is wrong."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to scare you, it's just… like I want to ask you something and I don't know how to do it."

"Well, you are starting to worry me now, so what is it that you want to ask me?" says Ellie with more curiosity now.

"I was thinking about some of the things you said last night and... well, the part when you were screaming my name and saying... 'Oh, Joel, fuck me harder' - that made me think of other things, but anyway... I was just thinking about-" Joel is interrupted when a pillow hits him in the face.

"Joel!- you're such an ass!" says Ellie, laughing.

"Yeah, I know… anyway, I found this on a scavenger trip a few months ago, and after we started to be… you know, more together, I was trying to find the right moment to give it to you," Joel says, pulling a out a small box from his back and giving it to Ellie.

"What is this… an anniversary gift? Oh, Joel, I didn't know that we were going to exchange gifts on our anniversary," says Ellie, taking the small box.

"It's okay, you don't have to, it's... I know, I`m not good at this, but... Just open it!" says Joel, smiling.

Ellie open the box and smile a little, when she saw the gift; she only gets gifts at Christmas and on her birthday. "Wow… Joel, thanks, this is... nice, but why are you giving me a book on our anniversary?" says Ellie, looking clueless, at why Joel give her a book.

"Well, I'm glad that you like the book, because now I'm need to ask you something. I wanted to ask you this after we got back to Jackson, but after all this, I think it's better if I do it now and get over it," says Joel, now more nervous.

"Joel, after last night, you don't have to give me a gift just to ask me something. You can ask me anything, you know that!" says Ellie, looking at Joel, with some curiosity.

"Ellie, what I try to tell you, is... fuck! this was better in my mind."

"Joel, is okay, just... said what you need to say. what can be so difficult that make you so nervous" say Ellie.

"Shit, Ellie, I just… want to give you this and ask you something okay," say Joel taking a little box out of his pocked and give it, to Ellie.

"Wow, Joel another gift? I don`t know what to said"

"Just opened!" say Joel smiling.

Ellie take the box and opened, and when she saw what is in the box, she just don`t say anything, but looked at Joel.

I know that this can be a little strange, but since this is just a formality now, Ellie Williams… would you give me the pleasure of marrying me?"

Ellie just stays there looking at Joel with the ring in her hand, just trying to process what Joel just said right now. She knew what he was going to ask, at the moment she saw the ring, it's just that she's so happy that for the first time, she doesn't know what to say, and after a few minutes of silence, Joel speaks again.

"Ellie!... it's okay… I know this isn't the right time for this and you don't need to answer right-" Joel is interrupted when Ellie just jumps at him and kisses him on the mouth passionately. When she breaks out of the kiss, she gives him his answer.

"YES!... Yessss, Joel, I want to marry you… this is the best day of my life, I love you so much, that I want to be with you forever."

"Wow… that's great, I love you too, kiddo, with all my heart, and now you've made me the happiest man in the whole world. Okay, here, let me put the ring on your finger," says Joel, taking the ring from Ellie's hand and putting it on her finger, then kissing her.

"This means that we're husband and wife now? I mean, how does this work in these times? Sorry, Maria told me some stuff about this marriage thing, but most of that was from the past," Ellie asks after they break the kiss, and then she starts to look at the ring on her finger.

"Well, you can consider it that, but to make it more official, we need to do some other things later, but for now, you can say that we are," says Joel, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Wow… Joel, that means that I'm Ellie Miller now? -Shit, Joel, what's going to happen when we get back to Jackson? Do you think that Maria and Tommy are going to approve all this?" say Ellie with a worry, expression.

"Well... I don't know what they're going to say about this when we get back. But if they don't, at least we have a place to come, so that way, we can live here together."

"Really, do you mean that we can keep the cabin for ourselves? So we can come back here if they don't want us to be together?" Ellie asks, smiling.

"Sure, why not, it's only two weeks on horseback from Jackson to here, and if nobody finds this place after we go… We can even come back here for vacation or something, if Maria and Tommy let us stay in town after they find out we are together," says Joel.

"That's great, Joel, I'm starting to love this place, and in the journal the man said that this place was hard to find. So we are lucky that we found it in the first place."

"Okay, so the hard part is done now, do you want some breakfast now?" asks Joel, kissing her gently and starting to get out of the bed.

"No, at least not for now. I'm too happy to eat something, I just want to stay in bed with you for a while, if that's okay with you?" says Ellie, laying down on the bed and inviting Joel to join her.

"Sure, kiddo, we can do that. It's still raining, so we're not going anywhere soon," says Joel, getting into bed with her and holding Ellie close to him.

"Joel?"

"Yes?"

"Since we are… unofficially married now, we can have our wedding night… right?" says Ellie, playing with the hair on his chest.

"Well... I think that we had that last night, don't you think?" says Joel, laughing a little.

"That doesn't count, Joel, we weren't married last night, remember? So we can have one tonight. Joel, you are the only person I've ever known that makes me this happy, and makes me want to live in this world forever," say Ellie, kissing his chest.

"Well, you changed my life too, Ellie, you make me want to be a better man, want to feel alive again, and not want to be the broken man I was for 20 years."

"Thank you, Joel, I know that we`re going to be as happy as we can… I love you, Joel… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, kiddo, and thanks for giving me a better life and believe in me. I'm always going to love you for that," says Joel, kissing her on the head and snuggling together in bed.

 ***Epilogue***

Joel and Ellie stay in the cabin for a few days, enjoying each other's company and exploring the cabin together, also doing other things too. After five days of raining, the sun comes out, so now they have to continue their travels and go back to the main mission they have: to find the guy they need to work at the dam in Jackson. Joel takes the body of the owner of the cabin, that he put in the little shed on the back of the house and buries him beside his wife, in a grave they have in the back of the cabin. Ellie and Joel say a few words, and after that, Ellie thanks the dead man for the cabin that she plans to use in the future with Joel. After that, they pack what they need and get some supplies from the basement that they are going to use for the trip. Joel closes up the cabin, and then they go to the shed in the back and get to their horses. They say goodbye to the cabin and the memories they left there. After a few hours, they are back on the road that takes them through the mountains. It's going to take time to get to California, but Joel plans to get there before the winter starts. But for now, they have a new light in front of their journey - not only the mission, but in their life together. What destiny awaits them in the future is unknown, but they are happy to take that road now, together.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **A/N:** If you like this short story and want to read more LMK in the review or PM. I have some ideas to write a prequel or a sequel for this story in the future. But only if I have some people to want it, other wise I not going to work on that for now. If I work on that later I going to make it a more longer and more complete story. I hope you like this even if is a short one so LMK on a review, thanks.


	9. Special Announcement

Hi, and thanks to everyone that read this story, I just want to let you know that I start to work on the continuation of this story. If you notice I change the tittle of (Mini-story) to a (Mini-Series) because I planing to continue this story like a mini series of 10 or 12 chapter for part. Is going to be like 4 part, with 10 or 12 chapter, but i not sure of that yet. So this one is going to be like the first part and now I`m working on the second one.

I will LYK when the second part is ready to start to be posting, thanks again to the one to read this one and post review on it. So see you soon, thanks again, and if you have any question LMK, I will try to answer you.

Thanks.


	10. Special Announcement 2

Hi, I want to LYK that the second part of this series, now is up. So if the people that read this one is interesting on continue with this story, the first chapter was posted. Thank you for reading this one, and I hope that you liked. Thanks for the support.


End file.
